


Undying Wills and New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne Wedding (Undertale), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Frisk (Undertale), Marriage Proposal, Older Frisk (Undertale), Politics, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Steven Universe References, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a new beginning but it's also the start of a war. As Asriel and Frisk begin their new relationship they'll have to worry about a lot more then awkwardness and teenage hormones. Because trouble has found them and they are now forced to fight a new type of threat invading their world from the void. Will the two of them and the rest of the Undertale crew be able to fight off these new foes? Only time will tell.





	1. Intermission Two: A Night In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Hey not to be rude or anything but I just wanted to tell you that this is part 4 in a series. To fully understand what's going on I suggest you go read the previous ones. 
> 
> This is the second intermission where we see how Undyne and Alphys got engaged. 
> 
> I know the description doesn't fit this chapter very well but it does for the rest of them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Intermission two: A night in Paris

Two Years ago:

¨I can't take much more of this.” Asriel thought to himself as he tried to keep awake while sitting in a conference room. “We’ve been in here for like two hours! And this is so boring!” He whined to himself internally. 

Asriel was very bored sitting in one of the meeting rooms in the French capital building. He was there alongside Frisk and his father on a diplomatic mission. But this was one of Asriel and Frisk’s first diplomatic missions with her just being sworn in as the official monster ambassador only about a week ago. 

They were now in the middle of taking a big tour of western Europe to introduce all of the countries to the two of them. Asriel then sighed “No this is what I wanted. I wanted to be with Frisk and Dad more.” he told himself trying to justify why he was there. But he then groaned internally “But why does it have to be so freaking dull!” he yelled internally. 

The young prince then looked over towards Frisk. She was sitting next to him and seemed to be still listening intently even as the French economic minister droned on about how monster magic might affect oil prices. But Asriel quickly turned away from her, because of the embarrassment of remembering what had happened only a couple days before. ¨Oh god I still can't look at her without remembering walking in on her.” he quickly thought to himself while trying to look away from her. 

The memory of him walking in on Frisk while she was in the middle of changing was extremely embarrassing and shameful for him. It was the first time Asriel had seen her like that since she had started getting more of her specifically female characteristics that came with puberty. Now that he had seen her like that he couldn’t look at her the same way. 

Asriel quietly sighed and shifted his gaze over to his father. He had noticed that Asgore always acted so differently than he usually did while in political meetings. The loveable king who many Asriel included saw as kinda a huge dork was sitting there stern but attentive as he listened to the minister’s speech. 

Asgore had been doing much of the political heavy lifting in the two years since they had been set free. The king had basically stood in as the representative for the monsters. He was the one who had been negotiating and dealing with foreign countries to make it so that monsters wouldn’t be discriminated against and got the same rights that their human counterparts while also dealing with economic issues. 

He didn’t seem to be the type for it but Asgore was actually a very skilled politician and a good speaker when he needed to be. With his imposing figure and commanding voice, he could make anyone listen to him. He used this to his advantage when a monster civil rights act was tangled up back in the United States Congress. He called all the congressmen that were considered swing votes on the matter and held a meeting for all of them where he convinced just the right amount of them to get the votes the bill needed. 

Asriel remembered that even the president was amazed at his father’s political maneuvering. He even joked that he couldn’t have done any better himself at the signing of the bill into law. Which was quite the compliment considering how long the president had served in the country’s senate as a senator. 

But Asriel remembering actually exciting political moments didn’t make the boring one he was currently in move any faster. Thankfully though the meeting finally adjourned for the day and the three of them got up to leave while of course thanking all those that had attended. 

“Geez I'm glad that’s over,” Asriel said glad to be finally out of that room as the group of them started walking down one of the long hallways to the exit. 

Frisk then sighed. “You know when I signed up to be the Monster ambassador I didn’t think it would involve so many meetings about trade negotiations,” she said while walking aside the two of them. 

“Well, not every meeting is going to be on some important issue. You’ll both have to get used to that.” Asgore explained to the both of them. 

Asriel sighed knowing that he was right. “But at least now we can get back to the hotel we’re staying at and just enjoy the rest of our day. It is a holiday after all even if it is a French one,” he said to his father and Frisk mentioning that today was a holiday.

Frisk then smiled. “Yeah, it will be nice to see all the celebrations that are going to happen today and tonight. I heard there’s gonna be fireworks later,” she said happily excited. 

“Didn’t we just see some fireworks like ten days ago?” Asriel said remembering the fourth of July celebrations that occurred back in their hometown just over a week ago.

“Well, I’m always glad to see them. I love all the beautiful colors and lights they make.” Frisk said while continuing to smile. 

“Yeah but I wish they weren’t so loud sometimes. They kinda hurt my hears.” Asriel said while touching them.

“Heh, well I guess that isn’t as much of problem for me because I don’t have sensitive goat ears,” Frisk replied in a playful tone.

The three of them then got to exit of the building and rode in the limo hotel that had been provided for them by the French government. They were driven back to the five-star hotel where they were staying. Soon they were all back in their shared luxury suite. The three of them went to their separate rooms to change out of their business attire and into their everyday clothes. 

“Don’t come in here till I say so, okay?” Frisk told Asriel before she closed the door to her room. 

Asriel blushed, remembering again what had happened only a couple days ago and nervously laughed. “Yeah I don’t want that to happen again…” he said while looking down at the floor. 

Frisk also awkwardly laughed. “Yeah that was a big mistake, wasn’t it,” she said while also looking downward.

“Yeah, it’s funny, because...I can’t…look at you the same way anymore.” Asriel awkwardly stammered out with a visible redness to his cheeks.

The two young teens awkwardly stood there by the doorway for a brief second. “I’m just gonna go get changed now,” Frisk said while grabbing the doorknob to her room and closing it. 

Asriel sighed then started to get changed into his regular clothes. Asriel took his shirt off and got a brief glimpse of himself in the full body mirror that his room had. The prince took a second to look at himself specifically his bare chest. Frisk had started changing with puberty but he was also changing. 

His muscles had started to develop a lot more recently and it was a bit odd for him. “Geez, I guess Undyne training along with me maturing has really changed my body, hasn’t it.” He thought to himself staring at his rather muscular figure along with his longer horns. Asriel then smiled slightly. “At least I won’t disappoint any girlfriend I might have in the future. If I ever find the right girl that is.” he thought to himself with a bit of blush on his face. 

The young prince then finished changing and walked into the living room the suite had. Frisk soon came into the room as well, sitting on the white couch while on her phone. Asriel just awkwardly sat alongside her for a couple of minutes until they both heard a knock at the front door. He walked over to the door and opened it and saw a very distressed anime nerd on the other end. “Oh my god, I’m glad you guys are here! You gotta help me!” Alphys suddenly yelled at them. 

Asriel was obviously confused by her demeanor. He could see that she was sweating and was clearly very anxious. “Wait, what do you need help with?” he then asked her. 

“Yeah, Alphys what’s wrong?” Frisk then asked. 

"Oh god, it's just that I feel like I'm getting cold feet about proposing to Undyne tonight," Alphys said while very anxious. Asriel and Frisk both looked at each other both of them remembering that she was going to finally ask Undyne to marry her tonight. This had happened often in the weeks leading up to the trip. The two of them had to deal with this ever since she had told them she planning to propose on their two-year anniversary trip. 

"I just feel so stressed out! I keep thinking about all the stuff that might go wrong! Like what if I blow asking her the question?! What if I lose the ring?! What if she says no?!" she semi hysterically yelled out to the two of them. Alphys then started hyperventilating from how terrified she had made herself. 

Frisk then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Alphys calm down and breath," she said comforting the nerdy lizard. Alphys did what she was told and took a deep breath. "You're going to do fine. I know you’re scared but I know you can do this.” Frisk told her.

“Yeah Alphys it’s okay to be scared I mean this is a really big step for you. My dad actually told me he was terrified when he asked my mom to marry him.” Asriel said slightly smiling while trying to add onto Frisk’s comforting of her. 

Alphys then smiled calmed down by the two’s comforting words. “Thanks, guys I needed that. It’s just that I was never the one to make these big steps in our relationship,” she explained to the two of them.

“Well, that’s what makes it so great that you’re going to be the one to propose to her. ” Frisk happily explained to her. “And besides with the ring, you pick out it would be hard to say no,” she said while smiling at her. 

“I guess you’re right.” Alphys agreed with her. She then pulled out a small box and carefully opened it. “I mean it is a beautiful ring,” she said while looking down at the silver ring with a beautiful clear two-carat diamond with two sapphires on either side of it adorning the ring.

“It’s absolutely perfect, Alphys,” Frisk said staring at the beautiful ring. All of three of them looked down at it. Examining the beautiful craftsmanship of it. Even Asriel stared into the beautiful blue gemstones. But their staring made them unaware of a large monster entering the room. 

“What’s absolutely perfect?” suddenly asked a deep and strong but confused voice. 

Asriel, Frisk, and Alphys all recoiled from the surprise of hearing it “Dad? What the heck are you doing in here?!” Asriel then asked his father while still slightly shocked by his sudden appearance.

“Well, I heard Alphys and you two talking with each other. So I wanted to see what was going on.” Asgore explained to all three of them. The old king then smiled. “Sorry if I snuck up on you.” he playfully apologized. 

“So what were you three talking about?” Asgore then asked all of three them. 

“Well uh. Asgore I was just telling Frisk and Asriel about how I was getting cold feet about...proposing to Undyne tonight.” Alphys awkwardly confessed to him.

Asgore then gasped but then gave one of the biggest smiles the three of them had ever seen. “Oh, my stars that fantastic! I can’t believe you two are finally going to be engaged.” he loudly said while extremely happy. He then gave Alphys a big tight hug. “I’m so happy for you,” he said while squeezing her. He then let go of her and she was placed on the ground back on the ground.

“This is so amazing! You proposing to her in the most romantic city on earth.” Asgore said with a lot of excitement in his voice. 

“Yeah, Asgore it really is amazing. And I hope I do it right.” Alphys quiet said while slightly blushing thinking about how romantic the moment might be between the two of them.

“Hope you do what right?” A gruff female sounding voice then suddenly asked her. 

All four of them quickly shifted their gazes upward to see Undyne who had unexpectedly appeared beside them. “What the hell are you guys even talking about?” she then asked all of them. 

The four of them then just stood there silent for a second. All of them realized that they were in a real dilemma and had no idea what to say. They all knew they had to keep the proposal a secret so they couldn’t tell her the truth. “Oh...we were...talking about something stupid. Nothing important or...anything.” Frisk nervously said, trying to explain the situation. 

Undyne gave the four of them a stern look. “Oh yeah...it was just something about a video game…” Asriel awkwardly adding on to Frisk’s lie. 

The former captain of the royal guard continued to glare at them. For a second Alphys thought she would just have to propose right there and ruin the two’s plan for the evening. But luckily she didn’t have to do that because Undyne gave them all a big smile. “You dorks are so weird.” she playfully said to all of them. She then thankfully walked away.

The four of them couldn’t believe their luck and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “That was way too close,” Alphys said glad that they hadn’t been found out. 

“Let’s just be happy Undyne didn’t find out.” Frisk then told her. 

Alphys then sighed again. “I don’t think I need any more encouragement so I think I’ll leave,” she said to all three of them. She then said goodbye and left them going back to their shared room with Undyne. 

After all of that excitement Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore just went back to relaxing. Outside they could hear the city streets start to become louder and more crowded as the festivities of the day intensified. It was a sight to see all the people excited and celebrating Bastille day. 

It was a couple of hours later and it was now evening. Frisk and Asriel were both in the middle of playing a game of Super Smash Brothers when they heard a loud knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” Frisk said while pausing the game and getting up to answer the door. 

She opened the door to find Alphys and Undyne standing in the doorway. “Oh hi, guys. You going off to your date?” Frisk asked seeing them both dressed up in very fancy looking attire. 

“Heck yeah, we are!” Undyne explained in an enthusiastic tone while wearing a sharp looking black blazer with a blue undershirt. “We just wanted to tell you guys that we were leaving,” she told them. 

“Well have a nice date, you two. And I hope it goes well especially for you Alphys.” Frisk said while looking directly at the nerdy lizard with a smile on her face. Alphys quickly nodded her head and gave her a cautious thumbs up. 

“Well see ya, kid! See ya later Asriel!” Undyne said saying goodbye to both of them. Asriel and Frisk then said goodbye to them as well. Undyne and Alphys then quickly left the room, closing the door behind them. 

Frisk then sat back down next to Asriel. “I wish we could go along with them and see them actually getting engaged,” Frisk told Asriel while sighing. 

Asriel then smiled. “Maybe we should follow them and watch it happen.” he then casually joked to Frisk. 

A big smile then suddenly formed across Frisk’s face. “That actually sounds like a good idea, Asriel,” she said with a big smile on her face. 

“Wait, what?” Asriel then asked confused. The young prince did not expect her to take his suggestion seriously.

“Yeah we should just follow them to the restaurant and we can watch Alphys propose to her,” Frisk explained to him while slightly excited. 

“But wait wouldn’t we be invading their privacy? I mean it seems kind of stalkerish.” Asriel then told Frisk. He didn’t expect her to act like this she was the one who seemed to understand that people wanted some secrecy. 

“Come on Asriel we’ve both been wait for this moment between the two of them for years and we’re missing it.” Frisk then slightly whined to him. 

“That doesn’t give us the right to secretly follow them.” Asriel protested to her. 

She then smiled at him knowing what to say to convince them. “Don’t you want to see that magical moment when Undyne and Alphys’ faces both light up when she say yes?” Frisk asked cheekily to him.

Asriel thought about what she had described and he felt his inner fangirl bubble up inside him, the one that cried tears of joy when a couple got to together in a Disney movie or romantic comedy. “Yes.” he awkwardly said while blushing and slightly embarrassed that Frisk could sort of manipulate the hopeless romantic in him.

A grin then formed across her face. “Well let’s get going then,” she said while happily getting up and grabbing her phone.

The young prince then did the same and both of them were about to leave the room until the one thing they had forgotten about stopped them. “Where are you two going?” asked Asgore in his authoritative kingly voice. 

Frisk and Asriel both nervously turned around and saw Asgore with a stern look on his face. The two of them didn’t see that look often but they knew if he was giving them that look it usually meant they were in trouble. “Oh...nothing...dad. We’re just going to the pool.” Asriel awkwardly stuttered to him trying to make an excuse. 

Asgore expression didn’t change. “Without your swimsuits?” he questioned them with the same serious tone as before. Asriel and Frisk knew they were all kinds of screwed and just stood there completely silent. “If you going to lie to a couple hundred-year-old monster put some effort into it, Asriel.” he then told his son. 

The both of them might as well come clean. “We were going to sneak out and follow Alphys and Undyne so that we could watch Alphys propose to her.” Frisk then explained to him feeling ashamed that they were serious about that. 

“Not only were you about to sneak out and invade two people’s personal privacy but you also were about to wander out into a city both of you hadn’t been before.” Asgore sternly explained to them. “What would’ve happened if you two would get lost?” he then asked the both of them.  
Asriel and Frisk both felt like two really big idiots. Asgore was right and they knew he was. “And the worst part is…” the large monster began to say to both of them. 

The two of them braced for Asgore’s anger to be unleashed. But surprisingly he smiled happily at them. “You didn’t even invite me to come along,” he said with a large grin on his face. 

Frisk and Asriel expression changed from scared and ashamed to ones of joy that they were glad that they weren’t in trouble. “Are you serious?!” Frisk then asked him. 

Asgore nodded and kept his big smile. “Let’s go see something beautiful,” he said happily to the both of them.

All three of them soon walked out the door and went down to the busy street below. It was really bustling by now with a lot of people already heading to the Eiffel tower for the fireworks later that evening. Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore, however, were headed to a bistro ten minutes from there. Frisk using her phone to find the place. Asriel remembered that Alphys had made reservations for the restaurant weeks in advance because of how popular it was especially on a major holiday like tonight.

Luckily the two of them had been seated at an outdoor table making it easier for the three of them to spy on the two. Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore were about twenty feet away looking at them from the corner of the street. Frisk poked her head out while Asgore and Asriel stay behind the side of the building they were standing. “Can you see them?” Asriel asked Frisk.

“Yeah I can and they’re still just eating their dinner.” Frisk then replied.

“Is Undyne wearing the ring yet?” Asgore then asked her. 

Frisk looked tried to look closer to see her hands. Her keen eyesight definitely helped her. Luckily for the three of them, she didn’t seem to have the ring on. “No, she doesn’t have it.” Frisk then answered Asgore. 

“Okay good, we didn’t miss it.” Asgore sighed happily in relief. 

That sigh of relief made Frisk realize something. Out of all three or them, Asgore seemed to be the most invested in all this oddly enough. “Hey Asgore why do you care so much about this?” she then asked the large monster. 

Asgore cheeks then reddened. “Well, it’s...just that...I want my former captain of the royal guard to be happy that’s all,” he said with a tinge of embarrassment to his voice, not expecting that question. 

“He’s been shipping them together since they were teenagers.” Asriel then told Frisk with a smile on his face.

Asgore became flustered when Asriel said that. “Asriel!” he then yelled at his son. 

Asriel just kept smiling. “What dad it’s okay for you to ship people even if you were the king of all monsters,” he said rather uncharacteristically cheekily to Asgore. 

Frisk smiled seeing Asgore so perturbed. “You really are a big dork on the inside. Aren’t you?” she said smiling at him. 

Asgore just kept silent and Frisk went back to watching Undyne and Alphys. The two of them seemed to be finishing up their dinner and were laughing about something that Frisk couldn’t hear. But then unexpectedly Alphys and Undyne got up from their seats and started walking away from the restaurant. 

“Wait Alphys didn’t say they were going to take a walk. What is she doing?” Frisk then asked while confused by the scientists' actions.

“I don’t know,” Asriel said in reply while also now poking his head out and watching the couple slowly walk away. 

“We have to follow them.” Asgore then told Asriel and Frisk while he himself started to move. 

The two of them followed suit and they were now walking close behind Alphys and Undyne through the large crowd of people that were on the streets as they walked to an unknown location. “Where the heck are they even leading us ?” Asriel then asked while trying to keep up with them. 

But it was soon answered for him. As Undyne and Alphys turned the corner. The three of them than did the same and they then all saw a bridge that was illuminated by light and in the background, they saw the Eiffel tower. Undyne and Alphys then walked onto it and rested their arms on the rim while staring out at the grand french structure. 

Asriel, Frisk, and Asgore stopped and watched them from afar. They could still see them but they couldn’t hear what Alphys or what Undyne were about to say. But if they could the three of them would hear this. 

“This has been such a great evening, Alphys,” Undyne said while happily looking at the Eiffel Tower off in the distance while the fireworks from the celebration started to go off. 

Alphys then smiled. “Yeah it really has been,” she said in her trademark nasally voice but with a certain tenderness to it. She then paused for a second. “I’ve actually been thinking for a while now how great and happy we’ve been these past two years.” she calmly explained to her. 

Undyne then looked over at Alphys and saw that she had a small smile on her face. “And I’ve realized that I want to keep having a great time with you. I want to keep being happy with you. But then again now that I think about it I knew that a long time ago just that I didn’t have the courage to say it, until now.” she softly explained to her ditching her usual stuttering. 

Alphys then pulled out the small box from her pocket and got down on one knee. Making Undyne quietly gasp. She gulped but then continued her speech. “Undyne will you marry me so that we can continuing being happy forever?” she then asked her staring right into her eyes, the most important question she would ever ask anyone.

As if on cue some of the fireworks celebrating the holiday went off in that brief moment silence Alphys and Undyne had just stared at each other. Undyne then joyfully smiled probably the biggest smile she had ever give anybody “Yes, you freaking idiot.” she answered her with her face lighting up and tears of joy calmly rolling down her face.

Alphys then got up and the two of them then hugged each other tightly. They then proceeded to kiss each other passionately with more and more fireworks illuminating the night sky in the background. Punctuating how happy they felt. 

“Oh my god, that was beautiful,” Asriel said with tears running down his face as he watched it unfold. 

He wasn’t alone both Frisk and Asgore were also crying seeing how amazing that was to them. “Let’s just go up and talk to them. We need to be there.” Frisk said no longer wanting to stand on the sidelines anymore. 

Asriel and Asgore agreed and they all walked up to the two of them. “Hi, Alphys!” Frisk then yelled out at them.

Her gaze then saw the three of them walk up to her. “Guys, what are you doing here?!” Alphys then asked shocked to see them there. 

Undyne smiled a big toothy grin. “Oh, they’ve been following us since the restaurant.” Undyne suddenly explained to her.

Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore were shocked to hear that. “Wait you saw us?!” Asriel then asked her, very surprised to hear that. 

The fish monster then smiled again. “Of course I did! You can’t sneak up on a former captain of the royal guard!” Undyne said enthusiastically. “Also the fact that you guys are about as sneaky as a red stop light! I mean you guys just having Asgore gave you a big disadvantage,” she explained to them. 

“Oh sorry I do tend to stick out don’t I,” Asgore said while slightly embarrassed.

“Yeah well, it doesn’t matter because Alphys and I are getting married! And that’s freaking awesome!” Undyne said joyfully while showing off the engagement ring. 

“Yeah, it is!” Frisk said excitedly to her. 

Asriel, Asgore, and Frisk then congratulated Undyne and Alphys. And the five of them happily celebrated and enjoyed the rest of the fireworks. That was certainly one night that all of them would remember. And one that would lead them to a wedding two years later.


	2. Ballroom Blitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I'm posting this a bit later than usual. (Especially since the chapter is only about 2000 words.)But I had a kinda crazy week so couldn't really write all that much. I promise though the next chapter will definitely be more substantial. Also, this is my first real shot at writing a fight scene so tell me what I did wrong. 
> 
> Anyways Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Ballroom Blitz 

The ballroom was filled with a intense energy, the type that indicated that a fight was about to start. All ten of them stood all around the room while surrounded by the void creatures. Most of them were ready to fight with their weapons or magic drawn.

Asriel gripped his chaos saber tightly ready for the first attack. Frisk stood alongside him, with her scarlet shield at the ready. Asgore stood just across the table they had been sitting and had two firm hands on his trident while Toriel had fireballs in her hands ready to fling them. 

And that was just the dreemurr family. Sans and Gaster had their blasters primed the blast anything that came their way. Papyrus was ready to summon his bones and throw them at the creatures. Undyne clutched the spear she had summoned tightly waiting for the first move.

Everything was ready for the fight that was about to take place. Everyone just waited for a brief second till the void creatures made their move. And it finally came as they started lunging themselves at the group of them. Breaking the tension that had been built up in the room, cutting it like a tightly woven string. 

After that first action, everyone started moving and attacking the creatures assaulting them. The creatures started attacking all of them by either fling themselves at them or forming tentacles that tried to strike them. Another quirk to them was that when the creatures were defeated they seem to fade away as if the only thing bounding them to the world was their life force. 

Asriel began to slash at the amorphous blobs that attacked him cutting them easily in half with his sword skills. Meanwhile Frisk started bashing them with her shield made of determination. She wasn’t the most anxious to fight but she was a capable fighter when they had to be. The two of them were filled with adrenaline as they experienced their first real fight in years. 

“These things just keep coming at us,” Asriel said while slashing a few of them that tried to strike him.

Frisk bashed one of them causing it to be flung against a nearby table. “Yeah and there seems to be so many of them,” she said while dodging an attack by one of them. 

Asriel then cut through a couple more them. “Well at least we get some on the battlefield practice for once,” he told her while quickly jumping away from an attack. 

“Well I honestly hoped we would never have to use any of what we learned in a real fight,” she said while holding up her shield to block a tentacle strike from a void creature. 

While the two of them were in the middle of their mid-battle conversation a creature tried to hurl itself at Asriel from behind him. “Look out!” Frisk yelled out at him. She then quickly came to his side and blocked it with her shield. 

“Thanks.” Asriel then said expressing his gratitude. 

“No problem,” she said while affirmatively nodding at him. 

The two of them stayed close together battling alongside each other like during their training sessions with Undyne. They fought well together keeping an eye on each other’s back. The two of them combatted the creatures well slashing or bashing them whenever they tried to assault them. 

Asriel also started using fire magic, snapping his fingers causing a small burst of fire to form under a group of the amorphous blobs searing them. He had to be careful not to get to wild with his magic though. He didn’t want to accidentally burn anyone.

Meanwhile, Gaster and Sans were blasting and skewering the void creatures with their attacks. “Never thought we’d be fighting alongside each other like this,” Gaster said while blasting some of the black amorphous blobs.

Sans smiled while summoning some bones and launching them right through the creatures trying to attack him. “Well life is pretty unpredictable and besides…” he began to tell Gaster. The skeleton then snapped his fingers making a gaster blaster appear which fired off a beam of blue energy. “It seems to be a BLAST.,” he said while looking towards him and grinning. 

Gaster smiled at him back but the two of them went back to fighting the creatures.  
“Brother! There’s something extremely odd about these creatures!” Papyrus yelled out to Sans from across the room while holding back a black tentacle from one of the blobs.

“What is it, bro?!” Sans said while dodging some attacks from a group of creatures then blasting them. 

“I can’t use blue magic on them! It’s like they don’t have souls or something!” the tall skeleton loudly explained to him. 

That made Sans start thinking. “These things really aren’t normal, if they don’t have souls.” he thought to himself while snapping his fingers causing a large group of the amorphous blobs to get skewered by his bones. He then went back to focusing on the fight.

With all the fighting and battling going on the room itself was getting ravaged by all the magic attacks the group of them were using. Tables were being smashed, glasses and plates were being broken, and with some of the more brutal attacks, the marble floor would break. Mettaton who had set all this up and watching as the fight wore on protested. “Be careful that’s really expensive!” he yelled out as Undyne speared a void creature against a chair.

Every few seconds it seemed that something valuable would break and Mettaton just stood there in dismay as the parts of the beautiful room he had set up were destroyed. “Can you darlings, please stop breaking everything!” he yelled out frustrated beyond belief from what he saw as pointless destruction. But a void creature attacked then attacked him causing to unintentionally break one of the room's tables with one of his dramatic kicks. “Oh forget it!” he exclaimed realizing it was pointless to try and protect his room. 

During all of the commotion of the fighting, no one had noticed that Alphys had slipped underneath the table she was seated at. She was cowering below it hoping that she wouldn’t be noticed by any of the creatures that had been attacking the rest of the group. “God I hope none of those things find me.” she thought to herself balled up in her dress.

Unluckily for her at that moment a creature had scurried underneath the table and started swiping at her with its tentacles. Alphys tried to crawl away from it but it was too quick and made its way to her with it coming inches away from her leg. She yelped slightly and winced as the thing looked like it was going to try and climb on her. But she then kicked the thing away and before it could start moving again zapped it with her admittedly weak but effective lighting magic, closing her eyes while casting it. 

Alphys opened them to find the creature had thankfully been defeated. “I did it!” she yelled out happily while relieved that she had indeed done it. But unfortunately for her, more void creatures found her because she had alerted them with her happy cry. “Oh my god,” she said seeing all of them.

The void creatures were ready to attack her but before they could they were all pierced by spears that suddenly appeared underneath them. A familiar blue arm then grabbed her and scooped her up. “I gotta keep better track of you,” Undyne said while carrying her. She brought her to a safer part of the room and put her down. “I’m glad you can defend yourself but keep the fighting to me,” she told her. 

Alphys nodded and Undyne jumped back into battle. “Oh my gosh, she is so freaking hot when she’s fighting,” Alphys said while watching her go right back into the battle spearing a void creature.

Only feet away from that was Asgore and Toriel who were fighting alongside each other. Toriel tossing fireballs at void creatures as they tried attacking her. “I think we’ve never really fought alongside each other,” she said while throwing a fireball at some of the amorphous blobs.

A big smile appeared across Asgore’s face. “Well luckily it has never come to that before this, but now that I see what we're like when we are fighting together it’s a damn shame,” he said while skewering the dark enemies with his red trident. The creatures however still moved and squirmed but Toriel snapped her fingers and sent them ablaze. “We work well together,” he told with her with grinning at her. She smiled back at him and the two kept battling on. 

All of them kept fighting and it looked like they were making progress. There were less and less of the dark amorphous blobs attacking them. All of their attacks had seemed to whittle down the creatures numbers. Only a few of them remained but all of them kept their guard up just in case. Except for the person who turns out most needed it. 

Undyne had noticed this and like she was prone to do because of her proud and rambunctious personality started gloating. “You blob monsters are all a joke!” she yelled out cockily. “We put all of you morons into the dirt without getting a scratch on us!” the former captain of the royal guard loudly exclaimed to the creatures. 

“All of you jackasses can’t beat us! We’re way stronger than-” she was then suddenly caught off guard by a void creature that attached itself to her face. The creature had snuck up on her while she had let her defense down from gloating at them. 

“Undyne!” yelled out Alphys from across the room witnessing it happen. Everyone turned when they heard her scream. The creature had latched onto her tightly squeezing Undyne’s face tightly, smothering her. She couldn’t breathe as the creature choked her as it started to reach it’s black tentacles down into her throat going down deep into her as if it was looking for something deep inside of her.

Undyne tried to pull it off but even with her immense strength, she couldn’t tear it off her. “Somebody help her!” Alphys screeched to all of them making their heads turn towards her. But before anyone could run over and try to help them the creature had found what it was looking for inside of her. Undyne felt a sharp pain in her chest as if her whole body was being split in two. Like her very essence was being torn apart.

The creature then started to retreat and pull out of itself out wherever it had dug itself into her. The amorphous blob crawled back up her throat and was spat out of Undyne’s mouth. She coughed and gagged, spitting up a black sludge-like substance. “Undyne are you okay?!” Alphys asked her now standing beside her. 

Undyne then coughed again. “I think I am but I just feel like something is wrong with me. I have this sharp pain in my chest,” she explained to her in a raspy tone of voice. Undyne then flinched from the pain suddenly getting more intense. She gripped her chest firmly. 

“Undyne!” Alphys stressfully yelled out again fearing the worried by the pain she was in. 

Suddenly though the two of their attention was shifted to a bright white light coming from the amorphous blob that Undyne had. “What the hell is that?” Undyne then yelled out shocked by what she had seen while shifting her gaze. 

Everyone including Asriel’s and Frisk’s looked at the dark blob that had crawled out of her. It had become translucent and a bright light was radiating from it. But Asriel then noticed something from inside of the creature. “Is that part of her...soul?!” he yelled shocked by what he then saw. Half of a little white heart within it. 

The few creatures that remained suddenly moved towards the one that was shining a bright light. They seemed to congeal and fuse into it making the amorphous blob larger. And they then started to change shape and form into a humanoid figure. A figure very familiar to all of them. 

For some reason, the words spoken to Asriel years ago played in his mind as watched as the creature formed into its new shape. “To answer your first question, this place was made by the doctor and the void, the doctor convinced the void to form this castle for this trial. You see the void itself is semi-conscious and you can convince the void to bent to your will to make a new area, however, the void can not make anything new it can only go off what’s in the real world.” he then remembered.

An explosion of energy suddenly occurred as the creature finished its transformation into its new form. All of them shield themselves best they could from the blast. But as the light faded away they all looked up to see something that shocked them. The creature had taken the shape of there friend, Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! See you guys next week. (I Hope.)


	3. Spears of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Third Undertale Birthday Everybody! And to celebrate we got a new action-packed chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Nine: Spears of Justice

The creatures that had taken the form of the former captain of the royal stood tall as the light shone in from the massive hole in the wall that led outside of the resort. Asriel and everyone else stared at it, shocked by how it had taken the form of their friend. Though the amorphous blobs had done an uncanny job at replicating their friend’s appearance there were differences. 

It was dressed in Undyne’s Armour that none of them had seen worn by her in years. Their pupils were white dots on a black backdrop revealing how alien they were in nature. And it had this cold emotionless stare on its face that made them appear to have a cold and calculating temperament, very much removed from her boisterous personality.

All of them stared while waiting for the duplicate to act. Asriel gripped his chaos saber tightly with both hand in a defensive stance prepared for anything. He saw that everyone besides Alphys was ready to do the same if they had to. Even Undyne had gotten back to their feet seemingly mostly recovered from having part of her soul ripped out of her. 

The tension of the room was broken when Undyne’s duplicate suddenly leaped straight towards Gaster. They tried to stab him with the spear but he luckily blocked the attack by summoning one of his signature blasters just in time. “This thing is just as fast as they are.” Gaster quickly thought to himself. 

Gaster’s blaster did hold against the foe’s attack but only for a moment as Gaster soon heard the distressing noise of his summoned object starting to crack. The blaster then shattered into pieces turning to dust as it done so. Gaster’s eyes widened as he saw the blue glowing spearheaded right for him. 

The spear was just barely an inch away from him when the Undyne duplicate was suddenly thrown back by Sans. Undyne’s double skidded against the floor and fell back to near the hole it had made in the wall. “Sorry to barge in like that when you were trying to make a POINT but I’m not letting my old man be hurt by a clone of one of my friends,” he said to it as the creature got back to its feet. 

The duplicate stood up and intensely stared at all of them and saw how they were ready to fight them. A smile appeared across Sans’ face. “Well buddy looks like you got yourself a problem don’t ya?” he confidently told them. 

“You said you wanted to try and take Gaster away from us. But there’s one thing you forgot…” he began to explain to it. Sans then closed his eyes but then reopened them “We are not gonna that let happen!” the skeleton exclaimed with his left eye flaming light blue with everyone standing behind him. 

And he was right they were all determined to protect Doctor Gaster. Some more than other obviously but all of them were ready to defend him. “Your move, pal,” Sans told Undyne’s malicious duplicate knowing he had the backing of all of them. 

The clone angrily grunted and gritted its teeth in response. Everybody again waited for it to make their move. And it did snapping its fingers summoning a barrage of blue spears above all of their heads that began to fly towards them. Everyone began blocking or dodging the cyan attacks as they flew towards them. Asriel dodged some as they flew towards him at great speed and then blocking them. Frisk did the same as she held her red shield high as more and more of the spears descended on her.

All of them kept defending themselves against the volley of spears. But as that was going on the duplicate made its escape through the large opening it had made. It knew that it couldn’t take all of them on at once and had decided to make a tactical retreat. Everyone was too distracted to see it happen except for the one monster who they had stolen their appearance from. 

“Hey, that thing is getting away!” Undyne yelled as she watched her double tried to escape. She then started moving to try and chase after it. “You’re not getting away with half of my soul, you prick!” she intensely yelled at her duplicate as it ran away from all of them. Undyne followed in hot pursuit. 

“Undyne come back!” Alphys exclaimed as she watched her starting to go after her clone. 

Her yell got the attention of Asriel and Frisk who saw what was going on. The two of them were close to each other and realized what was going on. There was a brief second of them just watching it happen but Frisk then suddenly got up and started running after her. “Wait! Frisk what are you doing?!” he quickly asked her surprised by her sudden movement.

“We have to go help her, I’m not sure she can beat that thing when she only has half a soul. So come on!” she said beckoning him to follow her. Asriel was conflicted for a second wondering if they should go running after a fight. But then nodded his head and started running right alongside her. 

The two of them ran outside onto the street that was outside the ballroom. It was twilight now and a golden light shone from a setting sun. They then saw Undyne chasing after their duplicate. “Undyne!” Asriel yelled out trying to get the monster’s attention. But she didn’t hear him as they just kept up her pursuit.

Undyne’s clone suddenly jumped onto a nearby building and scaled it easily making huge jumps up the side of the building that got it to the rooftop. “Oh hell no!” Undyne screamed out then doing the same as her duplicate had continuing to follow it. 

Asriel and Frisk ran up and saw them scale the building. “We can’t do that! How are we going to follow them?!” Asriel loudly asked Frisk while looking at her/ 

There was a brief pause between the two of them but Frisk then thought of something. “Stairwell?” she awkwardly answered him while shifting her gaze over to the building entrance Undyne had just scaled. The two of them then stood there for a second looking at each other but then started moving again. They ran into the building and luckily the two of them quickly found the way to the stairs and they began to hastily run up them. 

As they were making the way up the long staircase Asriel’s mind was racing. He was filled adrenaline and felt like every step he took mattered greatly. He thought to himself about how crazy the last hour had been. But as he thought back to seeing Undyne’s double run away he smiled as he thought back to an old memory. “Hey Frisk aren’t you the one that’s supposed to run away in the middle of a battle with Undyne?” he jokingly asked her as he was reminded of Frisk’s fight with Undyne in the underground.

“This really isn’t the time to be making jokes, Asriel,” Frisk responded to him as the two of them kept running. 

As Asriel and Frisk continued up the stairs Undyne was still chasing down her duplicate. She chased after her duplicate now running on multiple buildings rooftops, jumping quickly between them. “You aren’t getting away you soul stealing bastard!” she madly yelled out at the clone. She then summoned a spear and threw it at them. This got the duplicate’s attention and it stopped running turning to face their assailant blocking her spear with their own.

“Well, you look like you aren’t a complete coward!” Undyne thunderingly yelled at it. “Because now we can have a real fight, you damn faker!” she roaringly said to them. She then summoned another spear. “Take this!” she yelled at the clone. She then flung the spear with all of her might at it but the clone simply dodged it. 

Undyne scoffed. “Well you can at least dodge one spear,” she told her duplicate. A large toothy grin then appeared across her face. “But how about a hundred!” she loudly exclaimed while summoning blue glowing spears appear all around her. She then loudly snapped her fingers causing the spears to start shooting at her opponent. 

Meanwhile Asriel and Frisk had finally made their way to the door that led to the roof. Asriel quickly pushed the door open and they looked out onto the rooftop. They saw that Undyne and her clone off in the distance. The two of them watched as the great multitude of spears fired off as the duplicate. “We gotta get over there.” Frisk quickly told Asriel. He hastily nodded in reply and they started jumping over the rooftops to catch up to her. 

Both of them hurried as fast as possible to get to her. Luckily the buildings were rather close to each other making it easy for them to jump from one building to the other. Asriel felt exhilarated while hopping from one roof to the other. The heat of the battle was intense and it filled with energy.

Frisk and Asriel found their way to the roof Undyne was on. “Undyne!” Asriel yelled at them getting her attention. 

She turned around and saw Asriel and Frisk. “What the hell are you two doing here?!” Undyne yelled at the two of them. 

“We came to help.” Frisk quickly explained to her.

“I can handle this by myself!” Undyne angrily yelled at Asriel and Frisk feeling slightly offended that they thought she needed help. Before Asriel or Frisk could respond she leaped towards her duplicate with a spear in her hand. The clone blocked Undyne’s strike and then shoved her back towards Asriel and Frisk. 

“Goddamn Prick.” Asriel then heard Undyne angrily say. The three of them then saw a blue light below them causing them to all lookup. Undyne, Asriel, and Frisk saw that the duplicate had summoned a massive amount of spears. It then snapped its fingers and the spears quickly descending onto them. All three of them got into defensives stances and started dodging and blocking the spears.

Asriel swung his saber reflecting the spears away from him. Frisk dodged and blocked all the spears that came her way. The two of them actually found it quite easy since they had trained under Undyne for a couple years. They knew how to deflect her attacks. And of course, so did she easily blocking all of them not even breaking a sweat. 

The spears eventually let up and the three of them saw the clone had jumped up high into the air above them possibly for another attack. “I’m not waiting for it to just attack us again!” Undyne loudly said to Asriel and Frisk while summoning another spear to her hand. 

Undyne then positioned herself into a throwing stance and with all strength flung the spear at the duplicate. The spear streaked through the air with great speed towards its target and struck the clone with great speed, flying right through it. “She got it! ” Asriel then yelled out as he saw the duplicate get pierced with the spear. 

The duplicate stayed in the air and for a second all three of them thought it was defeated. It started to fall apart with it appearing to return to the more amorphous blob form it had before. But suddenly it started to reform and regain its shape. “What the hell?” Undyne said confused by what she was witnessing. 

All of them watch as the duplicate started to glow with the same light as before when it initially took Undyne’s shape. But it wasn’t dramatically changing its appearance it was only morphing slightly. The three of them covered their eyes as the intense white light luminously radiated from it as it fell back down to the rooftop.

The light soon faded and Frisk, Asriel, and Undyne looked up and saw the shape it had morphed into. It had taken the shape of something that shocked all of them. Its armor was now larger and spikier with the image of a red heart on the chest plate. The duplicate’s eye that had the patch over it was now sending out a blazing blue ray of light that flared in the twilight. 

All of them stood there in shock at what they saw. Asriel recognized the form it had taken as one that didn’t belong in this timeline. Frisk looked at it too and when she saw it. She had a look of absolute terror on her face. Her shield disappeared and she slowly started backing away from the duplicate. “Frisk?” Asriel called to her noticing her distress. 

But she didn’t respond to him because she remembered the form the creature had taken. And it suddenly brought back memories that rocked her to their core. Memories that brought her nothing but pain and anguish by suddenly remembering them. 

Asriel watched as Frisk slowly looked down at her right hand and in terror thought she saw a knife appear in their hand and they saw “them”. “No, no, no…” she fearfully started repeating to herself over and over again in great distress. 

“Frisk! Snap out of it!” Asriel loudly yelled to her from being scared by her freighting behavior. But before Asriel got a response from her Undyne’s duplicate made its move summoning what looked to be hundreds of spears. The massive amount of spears lit up the sky with cyan as Asriel, Frisk, and Undyne looked up in shock from seeing all of them appear. Undyne saw all of the spears and realized there was no way they could dodge all of them in their current position. 

Undyne hastily made a snap decision and quickly grabbed Asriel and Frisk before the spears started shooting off. She took both of them and hastily hopped off the rooftop of the building towards the city street below. The second after she had jumped the hundreds of sharp spears fired off with them narrowly missing them. 

The three of them landed on the ground. Asriel looked up and saw that they were in a busy square and that their sudden drop to the ground had caught the intention of some onlookers. There were gasps and a couple of people wondered what was going on. 

Asriel and Frisk both stood up, both of them out of Undyne’s grasp. Asriel shifted their gaze to Frisk. “Frisk, are you okay?!” he asked her with a large amount of worry in his voice while grabbing them and then staring into her eyes. He looked into them and was shocked by how much fear he saw in her eyes. He hadn’t seen this genuinely scared by something for ages. 

But luckily his words seemed to snap her out of it. Frisk then shook her head. “It’s okay Asriel I’m fine.” she then replied to him. 

The young prince smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was okay. “Don’t scare me like that, alright?” Asriel said while giving them a quick hug. 

Undyne, Frisk, and Asriel then heard a large crash and their gaze shifted to a dust cloud that had been kicked up nearby. All three of them could see piercing eyes of the duplicate through the dust and get back into fighting position. Asriel redrew his chaos saber and Frisk did the same for her shield. Undyne similarly drew a new cyan spear. 

The dust cleared and Undyne’s double made a great leap forward towards the three of them. It headed straight for Asriel and he quickly blocked the assailant’s attack with his chaos saber. Asriel could feel the raw strength behind it as the two’s weapons clashed. He could barely hold his stance with the sheer amount of power behind the strike. 

Asriel felt overpowered by the clone. He just couldn’t hold up against its strength. But before he was completely overwhelmed, Frisk came in and bashed the duplicate as hard as she could with her red shield. This was enough to push Undyne’s clone off of him and send it to the ground. 

“Thanks.” Asriel then thanked her while a bit winded. Frisk smiled at them and soon Asriel was back into his defensive stance, ready for the next attack. The two of them and Undyne watched as the creature got back up.

As they were staring at it through the three of them noticed something was wrong with the duplicate’s face. It appeared to melt off as if it was turning into a liquid. Asriel recognized this odd deterioration, it was what happened when a monster got filled with too much determination just like the amalgamates Alphys had experimented on. 

The duplicate must’ve been deteriorating from it so quickly because it only had half a soul to keep it together Asriel realized. Even a monster that had a complete soul couldn’t stay together long filled up with that much determination. Asriel guessed that since it couldn’t keep in this form for long the clone was probably going to attempt one last big attack to try and defeat them. 

His assumption appeared to be proven true as the duplicate got up and summoned a massive spear. One that was bigger than any other the three of them had seen it materialize before. “Guys get ready!” Asriel yelled out to both Undyne and Frisk. 

All three of them got into defensive stances as the clone ready it’s spear. The duplicate swung the massive spear at all of them. Frisk, Asriel, and Undyne tried to jump out of the way of it with it barely missing all of them. They all thought they had successfully dodge its attack but they all suddenly felt as though a great weight was pulling on their feet. They then all stood back onto the ground feeling locked in place with a blue spear appearing in each of their hands. 

“What the hell?!” Undyne loudly exclaimed wondering what the hell had just happened. But she along with Frisk and Asriel realized what had happened. All three of their souls had been turned green locking them in place so they couldn’t run away from the attack they were about to barrage them with.  
All three of them then looked up and saw that the clone of Undyne had summoned as many spears as it possibly could surrounding all of them and was ready to fire every single one of them at the three. “Looks were going to be blocking ,” Frisk said to both Undyne and Asriel. The two of them nodded at her and she nodded back.

“Here it comes!” Undyne yelled to Asriel and Frisk as she stared up at what were probably hundreds if not a thousand spears. All of them stood ready for the massive attack that was about to take place.

The duplicate finally loudly snapped its fingers and all of the spears started to converge on all three of them. The blue spears shot at amazing speed towards their targets. All three of them started reflecting all of the spears that came to them. The speed at which they had to block the spears was maddening. If any of them held up for even a fraction of a second they would be done for. 

Asriel couldn’t believe that he was keeping up with such an attack but he was, they all were. The years of training with Undyne had paid off tremendously for Frisk and him. It having heightened their reflexes so that they could even get up with all of the spears launching at them. 

Spears just kept coming and coming. Asriel wondered how much longer he could maintain doing this. The rate of the spears became faster as the attack worn on. But all three of them still amazingly kept blocking each and every one of them. 

Finally after what was in reality about thirty seconds but to them felt like hours. All of the spears stopped and they stood there amazed by what they had luckily been able to do. Asriel looked up towards the duplicate and saw that its face and body were melting. “Your attack is done?” Undyne coldly asked her double even though she knew the answer.

Undyne then summoned a spear to her hand. “Then so are you!” she yelled out while throwing the spear with all her might at the duplicate. The spear when clean through it, striking it right through its stomach. For a split second the same white light that had appeared when the creatures had transformed into Undyne radiated again. The clone exploded into an amazing flash of light making all three of them cover their eyes just as they did before. 

Asriel opened his eyes and saw that there was no trace of the foe they had just faced but there was a small white half heart floating where it once was. “Is that the part of her soul?” he asked the two of them. 

The former captain of the royal guard walked over to the white object. Strangely Undyne felt like she was drawn to it. She walked up to it and the part of her soul that had been ripped out of them slowly drifted back into her chest. It entered inside her and she felt this wonderful warm feeling. She couldn’t really describe it. “I feel whole again.” she then quietly said out loud. 

“Undyne!” A nerdy voice then yelled out for all three of them to her making then turn their heads. They looked over and they saw that Alphys and the rest of the group had finally found them. 

“Alphys!” Undyne loudly replied to her. 

The lizard then ran up to them and wrapped their arms around her. “I was so worried something bad might have happened to you,” she told Undyne while continuing to squeeze her. 

“It’s okay Alphys I’m fine. We beat the bad guy and everything. And I got the bit of my soul that jerk stole.” Undyne told her lizard finance. Alphys then looked up and smiled at her relieved that she was okay. 

“I guess you could say you had a HOLE in your heart?” Sans suddenly punned from within the group of monsters with some audible groans coming from him making it. 

“Shut up Sans,” Alphys told him annoyed by his pun.

“And I wouldn’t have been able to do it if it were for these guys!” Undyne happily yelled out while gesturing towards Frisk and Asriel.

“Oh thanks, Undyne.” Frisk happily told her. Asriel also thanked Undyne. 

“Frisk! Asriel!” Toriel then called out to the two of them. She then ran over to them and looked at two of them as if she was inspecting them for injuries. 

“Hey, mom,” Asriel said to his mother. 

“Are you two alright? Did you get seriously hurt?” she then asked the two of them with a great amount of concern in her voice. 

“It’s alright Toriel. Asriel and I are fine.” Frisk explained to them. 

“Well, that’s good,” Toriel said breathing a sigh of relief that her children were safe. Her tone then suddenly changed with her face turning from a concerned one to an angry one. “But what were you and Asriel thinking running off into a fight like that?!” Toriel yelled at both of them.

“We thought we could provide back up and you don’t have to worry about us mom you know we can handle ourselves in a fight,” Asriel said to Toriel. 

“That doesn’t mean you go running after one!” Toriel then berated the two of them.

Asriel and Frisk knew that no matter what they were in trouble. But what they didn’t realize was that it wouldn’t just be Toriel who was mad at them. “What in the hell is going on here?!” A loud and very angry voice asked. All of the monsters and Frisk shifted their eyes over to a middle-aged looking man in a suit. 

“Who might you be, sir?” Asgore then asked the man in his kingly authoritative voice. 

“The mayor of this fine city that you had just caused a public incident in!” the mayor yelled out at all of them. “Now can you tell me what the hell just happened?” he then asked them.

Asriel knew that this man meant business and they had found themselves in a very tough situation. That could get all of them in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we go from anime as hell to dealing with monster and human politics. The next chapter is gonna be fun.


	4. So Where Is This Going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everybody got a new chapter for ya. It's very dialogue heavy so I hope you enjoy reading the conversation I came up with. Also Frisk and Asriel are doing something that even some adult couples don't do. Sit down and talk about their relationship.

Chapter Ten: So where is this going?

An antique clock in the waiting room ticked away as Asriel and Frisk sat right next to each other in the city’s capital. There was an awkwardness between the two from them being alone for the first time since their kiss. Asriel thought he should talk to Frisk but he wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. All of this had happened so quickly that now that he had a second to think he realized how crazy the last couple of hours had been.

Just two hours ago he was alone in their shared resort room with Frisk pouring out his romantic feelings that he had kept bottled up inside himself for weeks. And now he was sitting in the town hall of the city where they had just run on the rooftops of its buildings. While fighting a malicious clone of one of their friends. 

Asriel remembered how quickly they had been dragged into city hall. Turns out the city square they had landed contained the building. And the mayor was just about to go home for the evening when they had suddenly dropped in and finished fighting Undyne’s duplicate just across the square.

The mayor was obviously angry but tried to keep a cool head. He quickly called Asgore, Asriel, and Frisk to his office to get the facts straight. He wanted to know everything before he decided on what was he was going to do. The mayor didn’t want to rush in accusing them of anything but he did want to know why the monster ambassador, the prince of all monsters, and the former captain of the royal guard had run across his city’s rooftops and apparently fought with a hostile monster. 

Toriel wanted to go along too because she felt like that since they were her children she wanted to be in the room with them when they discussed that. But Frisk told her that since this was a monster and human matter the three of them should handle it like they always even if it involved them personally. 

Asgore, Frisk, and Asriel got into city hall and were led to the mayor’s office. But before the three of them could enter alongside each other the mayor stopped them. “Ambassador Frisk and Prince Dreemurr I want to just discuss this matter with King Asgore,” he explained to them. 

Frisk and Asriel were both shocked by this. “Wait why? I’m the ambassador I should be part of this discussion.” Frisk then told him, confused by his sudden decision. 

“I want to discuss this with him leader to leader. I know as a mayor of the big city I can’t exactly compare to the king of an entire group of people, but I just think it’s right.” The mayor said making his reasoning clear. He then walked into his office. 

“But…” Frisk began to say as he walked away. 

Asgore then stopped her. “Frisk I think we should just listen to him. I mean we are pretty hot water with them already, so we probably shouldn’t go against what he says.” Asgore explained to her. “Now go wait with Asriel in the waiting room. I’ll try to sort everything out as best as I can and I’ll call you in if we need to hear from you, okay?” the king of all monster then asked her.

Frisk sighed. “Okay, Asgore.” she then said agreeing with him. 

Asgore smiled at the two of them and walked into the mayor’s office. Asriel remembered doing what he and Frisk were told to do. But before leaving he was able to catch the start of their conversation. 

¨So. Mr. Dreemurr can you tell me why the prince and ambassador of your people were running on my city rooftops and causing a disturbance on a calm and peaceful Saturday evening.¨ Asriel heard the mayor say through the door, thanks to his keen sense of hearing. 

He then heard his father sigh. ¨Well it's a long story and I don't really understand all of it myself.¨ Asriel heard Asgore answering him truthfully. In fact, now that Asriel thought about it he didn´t know the whole story either. 

¨Just start from the beginning of what you do know.¨ The mayor then told the old king. 

Asriel then finished recalling the recent past. He finally looked over to Frisk and tried to start a talk with her. “So uh...some crazy fight, huh?” he suddenly said to her in an awkward tone. 

“Yeah, it was…” Frisk replied with the same level of awkwardness.

The two of them went silent again. Asriel realized that his conversation starter hadn’t decreased any of the discomfort in the room. But he kept trying to chat with them. “Are you sure you’re okay from earlier? You know from that whole Undyne transformation thing?” he then asked her with a concerned tone in his voice.

“I think I am it just...stoked up some bad memories.” Frisk then told him with some dread in her voice. 

“Do you maybe want to talk about it?” Asriel softly asked her turning his head towards her. He knew that he had to be gentle with her since this was such a sensitive subject for them. 

“No it’s fine…I’m fine.” Frisk said to him trying to steer the conversation away from it. 

“Are you sure...I mean you know you can talk about this stuff with me, right?” Asriel asked her with concern in his voice. 

“I said I’m fine,” Frisk said while raising her voice slightly with an authoritative tone to it.

Asriel got the hint that he should drop the topic. If she didn’t want to talk about it he wasn’t going to force her into an uncomfortable conversation. Her situation was rather similar to his past so he knew that they shouldn’t press this issue.

Besides, there was something else that he knew they needed to talk about. Something really important. “Okay if you don’t want to talk about that I guess we should talk about the kiss and our relationship. You know while we got the time” he then said to her with a bit of blush on his face.

Frisk turned her gaze towards him. She then sighed. “Yeah I guess we should talk about that.” she then said to him.

“Did you enjoy it…?” he then awkwardly asked her with his cheeks visibly reddened. 

“Yeah, I did. It was really nice actually.” Frisk replied to the prince. She then softly smiled. “Especially since that was the first time you really kissed anyone.”.

“Oh yeah, that was definitely my first real kiss with anyone...” Asriel replied with him blushing brighter than before and with some noticeable embarrassment in his voice. 

Frisk then gave Asriel a look. “What is it?” she asked in a slightly accusative tone. 

Asriel became flustered because of her infliction. “No, it’s just that I’ve never told anyone this but…” he began to say while also blushing again. 

“What?” Frisk asked the young prince.

“Well, you know how Chara and I were close...? Well, they...once kissed me...on the lips.” He quietly stammered out, awkwardly admitted to her while keeping his blush. 

“Wait, really?” she then questioned him in a slightly surprised tone. 

¨Yeah it was a long time ago.¨ he then answered her while rubbing the back of his neck showing off his embarrassment. 

¨Can you tell me about it?¨ she then asked him obviously very interested in the story behind that.

Asriel sighed. ¨Okay but it's kinda stupid so don't expect much.¨ he then told her. The young prince then began telling her their story. 

 

¨Hey Asriel has anyone ever kissed you?¨ Chara suddenly asked the eleven-year-old monster prince while the two of them were laying around in their shared bedroom in the underground. 

¨Wait what do you mean? You know Mom kisses us every night before we go to bed.¨ Asriel replied to the scarlet-eyed human, rather confused by their question. They knew that they both got a good night kiss every night when it was time for bed. 

¨No I mean like what Mom and Dad do. You know on the lips?¨ Chara then questioned them.

Asriel then gave it a second of thought and realized that he never had. ¨No I've never gotten a kiss on the lips before.¨ he answered them. 

¨Well let's do it then.¨ they suddenly said. 

¨Wait, seriously? Why?¨ the goat child then asked, surprised by what they had just said. 

¨Because I´m bored.¨ Chara responded to him.

¨Is that really a reason?¨ Asriel then asked them while still embarrassed. 

¨What are you scared?¨ Chara then asked him with a devilish smile on their face.

¨I´m not scared!¨ Asriel yelled at them while suddenly standing up from the floor they had been sitting on.

¨Well fine here I come then.¨ Chara said while getting up. They then walked towards him and stood right in front of them. 

Both of them were only inches away from each other. Chara then leaned their head forward to kiss him. Asriel felt himself flinch slightly as they moved closer to him. ¨Hey stop breathing it tickles.¨ they suddenly said. Before Asriel could say anything in response Chara had put a hand over the front part of his snout making him not able to breathe. Chara then suddenly pressed up against their lips to his. 

Asriel might´ve enjoyed the kiss if he was able to breathe. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was agony for him not being able to even get the tiniest bit of air. Asriel just prayed that it would end quickly. Chara then pulled away from Asriel. He gasped and took in a big breath of air that he so desperately needed.

Chara then suddenly coughed. “I think I got some of your fur in my mouth,” they said while coughing up white bits of hair. They then ran into the bathroom to rinse out their mouth, just to make sure they got everything. 

Needless to say, the two of them didn’t try to kiss each other again. And it wouldn’t be for a long time till Asriel got a proper on the mouth kiss. 

 

Asriel had finished telling their story to Frisk. He felt a little embarrassed telling her that but he knew it was far enough in the past that it was okay for him to talk about it. He thought it was kinda funny.

Frisk seemed to agree with him as she gave him a cute smile and laughed slightly. “Wow that kiss sounds like it was awkward,” she told him with a grin on her face. 

“Heh, yeah.” Asriel then told her with a slightly awkward smile on his face.

“I’m wondering though besides the whole you couldn’t breathe thing, how was the kiss?” Frisk asked him while continuing to smile. 

“About as well as you would expect from two eleven-year-olds that had no idea what they were doing,” he answered her with a smile on his face. Frisk just gave him another cute smile and a small giggle. Asriel then blushed while watching her. “Yeah, it was nothing like the kiss we had. One that was warm and tender. And filled with love.” he said while looking slightly away from her and blushing harder than before.

Both Frisk and Asriel looked away from each other with their cheeks bright red. Asriel then sighed. “Wow we’re awkward when it comes to romantic stuff.” the young prince said commenting on the current situation between them. 

¨Yeah.¨ Frisk replied while still blushing slightly. 

Asriel then sighed again. ¨Well I'm just glad you´re taking me admitting my feelings to you so easily. I mean it must´ve been quite a shock for you, right?” he then asked Frisk. 

Without much warning, a frown appeared on Frisk’s face and she looked down. “Frisk, what is it?” Asriel asked, concerned by her sudden mood change.

“Asriel I knew you had a crush on me.” Frisk unexpectedly answered him. 

The young prince’s eyes widened and he quietly gasped. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say. “You...knew I had a crush on you?” Asriel asked in a stunned tone.

“Of course I knew Asriel. With the way you acted around me how could I not figure it out?” Frisk then told him.

So many questions now populated Asriel’s head but there was one that was bigger than all the others that he needed the answer too. “But if you knew why didn’t you say anything?” Asriel then asked her. 

Frisk then sadly sighed. ¨Well when I first figured it out I didn't know what to think.¨ she explained to him. ¨I couldn't believe it at first. The idea of someone so close to me falling in love with me was crazy.¨ Frisk continued to explain to Asriel. 

Asriel couldn't believe what he was hearing. ¨I just felt like I needed time to think about it and collect my thoughts. I know I seem like someone who has all their emotions sorted out but this was different. I’ve never dealt with anything with a serious romance before so I didn’t really know how to handle it.” Frisk finished telling him.

The young prince didn’t know what to say. The notion of Frisk being the one who wasn't sure on something was so odd for him. He knew them as someone who was always certain when it came to practically anything. It was surprising but also kinda humbled the picture they had of her. For some reason, it was just nice to know that they could sometimes be as insecure as he was.

“But it’s not like I didn’t think about you and me being a couple or anything in fact…” Frisk began to say but her speech suddenly trailed off. 

“What?” Asriel asked her, wondering why she had just stopped talking. 

Frisk cheeks became a bright red. “You remember that dream that woke me up last night?” she questioned him. 

“Yeah…?” Asriel confusingly asked. 

“It was…about...”Frisk began to stammer with her face getting even more scarlet. “You.” she finally said while her face was now fully crimson. 

As soon as Asriel heard that his face turned the brightest red Frisk had ever seen. The girl he had a crush on for weeks just told him that she had the dream about him. How the hell was he supposed to react? “Wait in the dream did we…” he began to say, flustered beyond measure.

“No, we didn’t get that far. But considering what happened in it we probably were about to,” she explained to him while being just as embarrassed as he was. 

“Wait what did happen then…?” Asriel then awkwardly asked Frisk.

Frisk then sighed. “Well I guess since you told me an embarrassing story might as well tell you mine.” she then answered him. Frisk then started to explain the sensual dream that had awoken her the night before.

 

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and saw that the bedroom she was in was nothing like the room she had fallen asleep in. “What?” she then questioned to herself about their surroundings. 

The pacifist looked around the room. The bed she had woken up on was a large king size bed with comfy blankets and pillows on it. She looked around the rest of the room. Nothing seemed to be that odd about except the fact that it contained personal belongings from both her and Asriel.

“Where am I?” she quietly asked herself. 

But before she could look around at anything else in the room she heard the door open. Frisk shifted her gaze towards it and saw someone she recognized. “Asriel?” she then said looking towards her friend. 

When Frisk looked at the prince she was surprised by his appearance. He was wearing the golden armor that Asgore used to wear with a crown and everything. And the expression on his face was one that was odd to see on him. It was one that radiated confidence. 

Asriel then smirked. “Hey there Frisk.” he warmly greeted them with him firmly locking his eyes on to her’s. 

Frisk felt herself blush. The way he greeted her was different from any way she had ever heard him speak to her. It had an underlying intimate nature to it. “Sorry I’m late I had some business to intend to…” he began to explain to her. Asriel confidently smiled. “But that doesn’t really matter now, because now that I’m here…” he sensually said to her. Asriel then unfastened the straps that held up his armor.

Frisk’s eyes widened as she saw her closest friend easily take off the royal golden armor he was wearing. It was like he had done it a thousand times before. He stripped down to nothing but his underwear revealing his muscular body that lied underneath. 

Frisk was speechless as Asriel got on the bed she was laying flat on and got on top of her with an arm on either side of her as her head laid on one of the pillows. “We can get down to our business,” he said looking down at her with a seductive look in his eyes. 

Asriel’s vivid green eyes stared directly into Frisk’s. Frisk was blushing intensely as the two stared into each other. Asriel longingly gazed at her as if she was the only person in the entire world. 

A grin then appeared on Asriel’s face. “Look at you, you’re so beautiful.” he warmly told her while gently brushing his hand against her cheek. Frisk felt herself flinch from the intimate tone of his voice and his soft caressing of her face. “And so cute when you’re flustered, but I have no idea why we’ve done this so many times before.” he then wondered aloud with his eyes still locked onto her´s. 

“Asriel what are you talking abou-?” Frisk tried to ask him but then quietly gasped. She was interrupted by feeling one of Asriel’s hands grab and gently pull off the shorts she was wearing.

Frisk finally realized what Asriel was talking about. And when she realized it she felt a bit of panic rush through her. “Asriel I’m not sure if I want to do this-” she tried to tell him 

But she cut off by Asriel quietly shushing them. “What’s wrong Frisk?” he tenderly asked her. He then bent his head down and warmly whispered in her ear. “Don’t you want to be with someone you love?”.

She froze as he heard those words. There was a brief silence between the two of them. The words that left her mouth surprised her but also told him the truth. “Yes.” she suddenly answered him while staring into his loving eyes. Her heart melted and she couldn’t resist him anymore. Frisk then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

And that is when she suddenly woke up in their resort room. 

 

Frisk concluded telling Asriel the details of her dream. “Wow, that was certainly an “interesting” dream,” Asriel said while continuing to blush. He was practically bright red through the whole stories especially when she told him about the part with him gently sliding off her shorts. 

“Yeah, but the weird thing is when I woke up I was shocked but...I also realized that I liked it. I liked the idea of you being intimate with me. And doing those sort of things to me.” Frisk explained while blushing softly. “But I still wasn’t sure if I should be with you…” she said with her speech trailing off. 

“I still kept questioning if this was right and if I should be with you. I wondered if people would hate us getting together. I mean the monster ambassador getting together with the princes of all them doesn’t exactly make them look impartial.” Frisk continued to explain. Asriel face shifted to a somber one for a split second. “That is until you explained your feelings for me.” Frisk began to explain. Asriel’s eyes widened when he heard her say that. 

“You were just so open and truthful with what you were saying. You told me everything I wanted to hear and I realized how genuine your feelings were for me. But there was still a part of me that was still unsure. Even then.” Frisk said with a small frown on her face.

Frisk then looked up towards Asriel and stared directly into his eyes. “But then when you started crying when I showed that one last bit hesitation on my face. And I stared into those beautiful green eyes of yours. I was reminded that those eyes belonged to the kindest and most caring person I’ve ever met. And all my doubt and fear washed away. All that was left was love.” she then quietly finished with a soft blush on her face. 

Frisk then saw tears in Asriel’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” Frisk concernedly asked him while watching tears roll down his face.

“Nothing, it’s just that you really know how to make someone feel special,” Asriel said while being a little choked up and also wiping away his tears. 

Both Frisk and Asriel then smiled at each other. Frisk then started quietly laughing. “God we’re both idiots,” she said with a happy grin on her face.

“At least we can be idiots together.” he happily replied to her with a joyful smile on his face. 

Frisk cheerfully nodded in agreement. The two of them then stood up and got close to each other. They lovingly stared into each other’s eyes both knowing what they were about to do. Asriel and Frisk leaned in and the two kissed each other. It felt just as amazing as it did before. 

After a couple seconds Asriel slowly pulled his head away and he stared into Frisk’s beautiful brown eyes. “I love you,” he said contently.

She tenderly smiled “I love you too.”. The two of them then warmly hugged each other knowing that they would be together.

As Asriel and Frisk discussed their relationship a conversation with more of a political purpose was underway.

“And that’s all I know,” Asgore said finishing his explanation of the events of the evening. He was sitting in a chair right in front of the mayor’s large desk.

“Well, that does sound quite extraordinary.” The mayor sighed. “I mean a couple of years ago I don’t think I would have believed that story. But then again a couple of years ago I wouldn’t have believed that a bunch of monsters would come out of a mountain and start living among us.” the mayor explained.

“So are you going to press charges?” the king of all monsters then asked. 

The mayor sighed again. “I don’t know. Well, for one thing, I should have probably have handed you off to the police when this happened. But for some reason, I thought I should speak directly to you. I mean it might seem odd but I care about this place very deeply. I feel like it always my responsibility to handle everything that goes on it. I think you can kinda understand that.” the mayor finished explaining.

Asgore nodded. He did know what it was like to feel like everything was your responsibility. “But they did cause property damage and disturbed the quote on quote peace of the city.” The mayor told him. 

“They were only defending themselves. And who knows what would have happened if they didn’t stop that creature.” Asgore said to him. 

“None of what happened would have occurred if they weren’t in the city though. And no matter how noble there reasons were they still caused an incident in a major metropolitan area. People could’ve gotten hurt if they continued what they were doing.” The mayor explained with a bit of fire in his voice to Asgore.

“They were assaulted by a being that had every intent on seriously injuring or possibly even killing them. You can not blame them for defending themselves.” Asgore said while raising his commanding voice.

“They still openly engaged in actions that threatened the lives of people around them!” The mayor yelled at Asgore. 

“They never intended to hurt anyone. Or cause damage to your city. They only did what they had to do.” Asgore replied in his full-on authoritative kingly voice.

The mayor paused and sighed again. He looked away from Asgore and stared out the large window in his office. “When monsters emerged four years ago a lot of people including myself didn’t know what to think. You had turned our world upside down. You showed us that we were oblivious to so much of the world.” He began to explain. 

“Some people couldn’t believe what they were hearing and became frightened by it. And I was one of them. I just could not wrap my head around the idea of an entire race of monsters with magic being right underneath our feet without us even knowing.” The mayor continued to explain. 

“I didn’t say anything publicly as some others did but I had a deep distrust for all of you. That is until one day one of my children got hit by a car when they ran into the street,” he said in a serious tone. “She was bleeding and was losing a lot of blood really quickly. She honestly probably would have been dead before someone could call an ambulance.” The mayor emotionally told Asgore. 

“I remember feeling so helpless as I saw her lying there nearly lifeless on the ground from across the street. She looked so small and weak. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn’t the first one to get to her. A monster came up to them. I got over to them and yelled at them to let go of her. But instead they just starting healing her with their magic and they saved her life.” The mayor explained to Asgore.

Asgore couldn’t believe that the mayor had told him something so personal. “I wanted to tell you that because that’s when I knew I could trust monsters. Because you’re good people even when we're yelling at you to stop.” The mayor finally finished explaining to Asgore.

“I won’t press any charges. Just pay for the damages and I’ll take care of everything else.” The mayor said with a smile on his face.

“Thank you for being so reasonable. You’re a good man.” Asgore said to him with a smile also appearing on his face.

“You are too mister Dreemurr. Now go be with your family I think they’ll appreciate that none of them are going to jail.” The mayor casually joked. 

The two of them then shook hands and Asgore left the room with him being on good terms with the mayor. 

He walked down the hall and entered the room where Asriel and Frisk were. “Alright you two looks like we’re getting off easy…” he began to say as he entered the room. But he stopped when he saw the two of them hugging each other tightly. Asriel and Frisk broke from there hug and looked over to Asgore. 

“What’s going on? Why were two hugging each other like that? Is something wrong?” the king asked the two of them. 

Asriel and Frisk then looked at each other and smiled. They both then looked over to Asgore. “No dad there’s just something we have to tell you.” Asriel then happily told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we leave on another cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoyed that and I'll see you next time. Where they'll be snuggles. :3


	5. Chapter Eleven: Awkward Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry that this took a while to come out but I was sick for a couple of days. But anyway here's the final chapter of Part Three. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Awkward Talks 

“You two have fallen in love with each other!” Asgore loudly exclaimed, shocked by what his son had just told him.

“Yeah, dad that’s basically what I said.” Asriel awkwardly replied while holding Frisk’s hand tightly. The two of them sort of expected for Asgore to have this kind of reaction. 

Questions seemed to swirl around in Asgore head. They seemed to be endless but oddly enough the simplest ones seem to be most important. “How did this happen? When then did this happen?!” he asked.

“Well it just kind of happened, I guess,” Asriel replied while rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean I confessed to her right before the rehearsal dinner and she agreed with me, but since we had to get going we only just now actually figured out the details for it while you were talking to the mayor. ” 

Asgore then sighed, letting out the tension he had. “You know now that I think about it this actually does make sense. You two have spent a lot of time together and do seem to enjoy it, and both of you seem to find the other attractive.”

Asriel and Frisk’s cheeks pinkened. Asriel honestly couldn’t believe how cool headed his father was taking this. He expected him to be shocked and he was but he cooled down very quickly oddly enough. 

“I have always seen this as a possibility actually, but I was so surprised because I thought it would happen sooner if it was going to happen at all,” Asgore explained to the two of them. 

“So wait you aren’t upset or anything?” Asriel asked his father, confused by Asgore reaction. 

Asgore then laughed. “Why would I be upset? Frisk has always been there when you needed her and she always seemed happiest when she’s been around you. I think if you make each other happy and that what matters.” he explained to Asriel. 

Asriel sighed in relief. “I’m glad that you approve dad because she does make me happy,” he said while turning to Frisk with a smile on his face.

Frisk then matched his smile and the two proceeded to quickly kiss each other. Asgore smiled while watching the two of them, but then a frown appeared on his face. “What is it Asgore?” Frisk asked him.

The old king sighed. “It’s just that I’m not sure how other people are going to react the two of you being together. And I know that Toriel is probably going to be at least more surprised than I was. I don’t think she’s ever thought about you two getting together.” Asgore explained to them. 

Asriel always knew that his mother was going to be the harder one to tell about this. She was definitely more protective than Asgore. It was definitely going to be complicated.

“And let’s not even begin to talk about the press. They’re probably not going to be pleased to hear about this.” Asgore told both of them. 

“Let’s talk about that later.” Frisk then told him. “Right now I think we should get back to the resort and tell everyone were okay.” 

“I suppose it would be better to talk about this in private. Let’s get going,” he said while standing up.

The three of them then stood up and began walking back to the resort. Luckily it was a nice night for it and would take long for them to get back.

Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore weren’t the only ones having a talk that needed to be had. A certain lizard and fish woman were looking over the damage of what was their rehearsal dinner. 

“Wow, that’s a mess,” Alphys said while staring at all of the debris that lay across the room.

“Yeah, everybody kind of trashed the place when we fought those weird blob things, didn’t we?” Undyne replied. 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to reschedule. I mean I don’t think we can really have a wedding when the place we were going to have the reception has a huge hole in the wall.” Alphys said looking towards the gaping hole in the wall. “Yet another thing in my life that has fallen apart right in front of me.” she sadly sighed.

“Hey! Don’t think about it like that!” Undyne yelled at her.

“Why shouldn’t I? I thought for once that nothing bad would happen but everything still went wrong. I just wanted at least one thing to not get ruined.” Alphys said with tears now forming in her eyes.

“Hey.” Undyne then sternly told her.

“Wha-” Alphys tried to say but suddenly felt Undyne lips against hers, drawing them into a passionate kiss. 

Undyne then slowly pulled away from her. “I don’t care where or when we get married. All that matters to me is that you are there with me when we do it. Okay?” she explained to her while gently holding her face. 

Alphys then slowly nodded with a small smile forming on her face. Undyne smiled her usual huge toothy grin. “Great!” she happily exclaimed. “Well, we should get going. I mean we gotta go book a flight to get us home tomorrow, don’t we?” she then rhetorically asked her. 

“You go on ahead I just wanted to stay here for a second, okay?” Alphys then explain to her.

“Alright, Alphys! ” Undyne then exclaimed. The former captain of the royal guard then ran towards the exit. “See ya later!”

“Bye! See you soon!” she called out to her as she watched her run out the door. 

Alphys then stood there and continued to look at the rubble. She felt better from Undyne’s kiss and everything, but she still sulked a bit. It was dead quiet in the room with only the occasional breeze from the hole in the wall. She knew Undyne had told her not to think like that this was her fault but she couldn’t help but think that her bad luck was the cause of this.

She continued her moping until she suddenly heard a theatrical voice speak to her. “Well, you certainly look down in the dumps darling.” 

Alphys practically jumped out of her skin and yelped, caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the voice. “Mettaton, what are you doing here?!” she loudly asked him while still filled with a bit of panic.

“Well, I was just about to bring in the cleanup crew so that they could finally sort out this mess.” Mettaton then explained.

“O-oh okay.” Alphys awkwardly stammered out. 

Both Alphys and Mettaton then took another look at the destroyed ballroom. Mettaton then sighed. “Your hopes and dreams fell apart right in front of you. That must feel terrible.” 

“Yeah,” Alphys said while deeply sighed.

“Well, I actually know how you feel just a little bit, darling,” Mettaton said to her. 

“Wait you do?” Alphys then asked him confused.

“Well, you have to remember darling that this is my resort and the first big event I had planned for it was destroyed,” Mettaton explained to her. “I mean I also wanted all of this to go right. Especially since you two are my favorite couple,” he said while sighing.

Alphys frowned. She had forgotten about how important this was to not just her and Undyne but everyone else. “Well, there’s not much we can do now but reschedule and hope that it doesn’t screw up again.”

“I guess you’re right, Alphys.” the theatrical robot sighed. 

There was then an awkward silence between the two of them. They both just stared at the rubble. The broken chairs and tables mirroring how Alphys was feeling. The occasional sounds of the city street and gusts of wind being the only thing that made any sort of sound.

The silence was suddenly broken by Mettaton. “Alphys, can you upgrade me?”

Shock and confusion spread through Alphys. “What?!” she loudly exclaimed, bewildered by her creation abrupt question. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. 

“Upgrade me, Alphys.” Mettaton then answered.

“Wait why?!” she asked, surprised.

Mettaton sighed. “When everyone was fighting today I just felt inadequate. I felt like I couldn’t really keep up with all of them. Everyone seemed to be stronger or at least more competent than me. I just feel like I’m not strong enough to protect myself if those things ever attack again.” he explained. 

He then looked straight at Alphys. “So I’m asking you if you can upgrade me into someone who can defend himself.” 

Alphys sighed and took a second to think. She thought about all of the scrapped ideas from when he was supposed to be a human eradication device. She struggled with the idea of upgrading him like that for a brief moment but she decided it was right. “Okay, Mettaton I’ll upgrade you.” 

Mettaton’s then face lit up. “Oh thank you darling!” he joyfully said while bringing her into a tight hug. 

“Look it’s still going to take a bit for me to do it, okay? So don’t expect stuff right away.” Alphys told him.

“Of course darling! But I can’t wait! Think of me, Mettaton the world-renowned pop star and a now amazing fighter!” he melodramatically shouted out, striking several poses as he did so. 

The magically powered robot then dramatically stood up. “Well, I have to go now darling! See you tomorrow!” he said while ending for the exit. He then left the room.

Alphys then sighed. “I guess I have my work cut out for me.” The lizard monster then took one last look at the destroyed ballroom and left passing by the incoming clean-up crew. 

She knew that she had her work cut out for her, especially if she wanted to please Mettaton’s high standards, but she knew that she could do it. Engineering was one part of her life she never seemed to screw up. At least she had that small thing to count on. 

As Alphys was going upstairs back to her room Frisk, Asriel and Asgore had gotten back into the resort. They were outside of Toriel’s room. Which funnily enough she had spent very little time in because she spent so much time with Asgore. 

When Asgore knocked on the door it almost instantly swung open. Toriel opened the door with a worried look on her face. “Are you all alright? Is the city going to press charges?” she asked them while a bit hysterical. 

“They’re fine Toriel, and the city isn’t going to press charges or anything like that.” Asgore calmly explained to her. 

Toriel breathed a happy sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s good. I was…” she began to say. She then grabbed Frisk and Asriel into a tight hug. “Just so worried about you two!” 

Asriel and Frisk both appreciated the hug even if she did squeeze a bit too hard. “It’s okay mom we’re both fine,” Asriel said comforting his mother. 

“Yeah, Toriel,” Frisk said adding to Asriel’s remark.

Toriel then unwrapped the two from their hug. “Although Mom there is something important we have to talk about with you.” Asriel then told his mother. “Is it okay if we go inside?” he then asked her.

“Of course, come in,” she said while gesturing them to come into her room. 

All four of them then headed in. Asriel saw how the room looked like it had been barely used. The covers and pillows on the bed in the room looked like they hadn’t been touched let alone slept with by her. 

Frisk and Asriel stood next to each other in the middle of the room, while Asgore and Toriel were near her bed. 

“So what is it you want to talk about Asriel?” Toriel then asked him, when everyone had gotten inside.

“Actually it involves me too, Toriel.” Frisk then said speaking up.

“Oh well, that’s fine,” Toriel told her. “But what would involve the both of you?” she then asked both Frisk and Asriel.

Asriel, Frisk, and Asgore all gave each other some concerned looks. “Toriel I think you need to sit down for this.” Asgore then told her. 

“But why Gorey? Is it something really that shocking?” 

Asriel felt a pit form in his stomach. It was obvious that Toriel had absolutely no idea what they were about to tell her. “Well you see Mom when Frisk and I were in our resort room I told her something I’ve been keeping secret for a long time.” he began to softly explain. 

Toriel looked up at Asriel and Frisk and stared at the two of them intensely. “I told her, that I...” he began to say with a small awkward smile. She then watched as her son and Frisk subtly grab the other’s had and held it tightly. Her eyes then widened as she realized what her son was about to say, “loved her and I wanted to stay with her. What was even crazier though was that she felt the exact same way.” he finished.

Asriel looked down at his mother and saw a look of shock on her face. She was absolutely stunned. “You two are in love?” she asked, bewildered. 

“Yeah, Toriel,” Frisk answered.

“I need to sit down,” she said with a hand on her forehead. She then sat on her bed and began to try and think about what he had just said, going quiet for a minute. 

Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore looked intently at Toriel waiting for her to speak. 

“When?” she then suddenly asked. 

Asriel sighed and then explained, “I realized I loved her about a month ago on that trip the three of us took to South Africa.” 

Toriel then shifted her gaze to Frisk. “What about you?” 

“I realized that he loved me about a week later and I wasn’t sure about it at first, but then when I gave it some thought I realized that I also wanted to be with him.” Frisk calmly explained to her, telling the truth. 

Toriel then took a deep breath and sighed, trying to clear her head. Asriel felt uneasy as he saw his mother sitting there. It was obvious to him that she was overwhelmed. “Mom are you okay?” Asriel then gently asked her. 

“I’m fine. I just have to think.” she then answered him.

Asriel kept a firm look on his mother as she thought to herself. 

Toriel knew that this was serious. Her son wasn’t the type to see love as something frivolous. She knew that if he had fallen in love with Frisk it meant that his feelings were sincere and deep. Frisk was also someone who might joke about flirting and everything but when it came to real love she was also genuine.

But there was a question she knew she had to ask.

“I want to ask you two something.” she then told Asriel and Frisk.

“What is it?” Frisk asked her.

“Do you make each other happy?” she then asked them both intently. 

Asriel and Frisk’s eyes widened for a second but then a small smile formed on Asriel’s face. “Yes, Mom. She makes me happier than anyone else ” he explained to her while tightening his grip on Frisk. 

“And he makes me happy too because he understands me,” Frisk said while matching Asriel’s tightening grip. 

Toriel then looked down and stared at herself. For a moment everyone just looked at her waiting for what she’d say. Asriel stared intently at her. All he could do was wait for her to speak as questions and anxiety filled up his head. 

After a brief silence, she looked up towards Asriel and Frisk. She had finished thinking it and had finally come to a decision. “Asriel, Frisk I’ve known both of you for so long and as someone who loves and cares for you, I want you both to be happy. And if what you tell me is true, that you two being together makes you happy…” she began to explain.

The former queen then stood up “Then I can not think of anyone else that I’d like you two to end up with.” she said while happily smiling at the two of them.

Frisk and Asriel then smiled back at her and they both wrapped their arms around her. Giving her a warm hug. “Thanks, Mom,” Asriel then happily told her with him squeezing her tightly. 

 

It was about a half hour later and Frisk and Asriel were in the room. The two of them had finally changed out their formal clothes back into their normal day ones. It was such a relief to get out of them. Asriel had been baking in that suit with him having to run in it. He laid on the bed relaxing.

Asriel thought of the conversation he had with his parents after his group hug with himself, Frisk, and his mother. Both Asgore and Toriel were happy for Frisk and himself, but Asgore had brought up the question of how Frisk and Asriel’s relationship would be seen by the general public. 

Both Frisk and Asriel felt like they shouldn’t try and hide their relationship. They both realized that it would just be worse if they kept secret from the public. The media would jump on them keeping something so important hidden from all of them. 

The four of them decided that they would announce it at would call a press conference and tell the general public there on their own terms. That press conference would also be used to explain what happened with the incident with Undyne’s clone. The press conference would be held tomorrow evening at the monster embassy.

The embassy had been established as the official place where monster and human negotiations took place. It was the main building for world leaders to come and talk with Asgore or Frisk on human and monster issues. It basically came to be known as the monster white house with Asgore basically acting as the quote on quote president.

Frisk and Asriel had spent a lot of time there. Talking with foreign or domestic leaders and holding press conferences whenever there was a major event between monsters and humans or when Asgore had a major announcement. 

All four of them agreed that the press conference idea would probably be the best way to go about this. They knew they would have to be smart about telling the public about Asriel and Frisk’s relationship. The idea of the ambassador to the monsters dating the prince of them was sure to be seen as a conflict of interest by a lot but hopefully, people wouldn’t take too much offense to it. 

In the middle of Asriel, reminiscing Frisk walked by him with her phone in her hand. She was on the phone with a senator who was questioning her about the day’s chaotic events. Frisk had gotten a few calls like that from multiple people. 

She had to keep reassuring them that all would be explained tomorrow at the press conference. 

“Senator Lewis I know you have a lot of questions but I assure you that all will be explained tomorrow at the press briefing. Goodbye.” Asriel heard Frisk calmly tell him. She then hung up the phone. 

“Senator Lewis being tough on you again?” Asriel asked her.

“Yeah, he might be a civil rights hero and everything but he’s a bit of a pain to work with sometimes,” Frisk replied while throwing herself onto her bed. 

“He does get results though. I don’t think we could have passed the monster marriage equality act without him.” Asriel then told her. 

“Does he have to be so persistent with me though?” Frisk asked him.

“Hey, his persistence is probably the thing that got him this far in politics,” Asriel explained to her. 

Frisk sighed heavily. This made Asriel feel sorry for her. All the stuff she had to deal with as the monster ambassador was crazy, especially considering how old she was. He wanted to comfort her as best he could. 

“Hey, Frisk I think I know what will cheer you up.”

“What would that be?” she then asked. 

Asriel smiled and got up. He walked over to her and kissed her on her soft warm lips. He was glad that he could at least give her some comfort with his affection, especially if it involved get another kiss from her. 

“Feel better?” he asked after slowly pulling his face away from her. 

“Yeah, that was great Azzy.” she softly answered. 

Asriel felt himself blush at the sound of the nickname. “Azzy…?” he then asked her, confused. 

Frisk gave him a cute small smile. “Yeah, I thought since we’re going to be dating that, I thought I would give you a cute little nickname. Do you not like it?”

“No, I do. I like it...a lot actually.” Asriel replied while keeping the blush from before. He did really like a lot. He liked how it reminded him of how cute she found him. 

Frisk gave Asriel another happy look. “I think I’m going to go take a shower.” she suddenly said while standing up. 

“Yeah, that sounds really good now, actually.” Asriel sighed. 

“Especially after the day, we’ve had,” Frisk replied while also sighing. She then gathered up some clothes and went into the bathroom. 

The young prince heard the water start rushing as he laid on his bed. He just laid there for a moment then sighed. “Today has been a crazy day.” he began to think to himself. “I can’t believe all of this has happened today. But then again a lot can change in one day.”

He then frowned. “I hope people don’t hate Frisk now because I’m dating her.” he continued to think to himself. Asriel then shook his head. “I shouldn’t be thinking about that. That’s to worry about tomorrow. And besides…” he began to think to himself. 

The image of Frisk then appeared in Asriel’s head and he smiled. “I have her.” he thought to himself, happily. 

Asriel then heard the door open and Frisk walked out, already in her pajamas. “Have a good shower?” he casually asked.

“Yeah I needed something like that.” she then answered well still rubbing the back of her wet hair with a towel.

The young prince then got up and got into the bathroom after grabbing his pajamas. He then got into the shower. Asriel turned on the water and then started cleaning himself. The hot water felt so nice as it poured over his white coat of fur. 

He then got out of the shower and started to dry himself. It took a while with because of his fur but he eventually got dry. Asriel then put on his clothes and walked back into the bedroom. 

Asriel saw that Frisk had already turned off the lights and was laying in her bed. He knew he should do the same. They had a lot to do tomorrow so he needed to get to sleep. He got into his bed and got underneath the covers. 

“Good night, Frisk.” he quietly told her.

“Night, Asriel.” she then replied. 

Asriel smiled and then rolled over into his usual sleeping position. With how comfy the bed was it didn’t take him long to feel sleepy. He felt himself start to fall asleep. He was about to close his eyes and drift off, but before he could a voice stopped him. 

“Asriel are you awake?” he heard Frisk ask.

The young prince opened his eyes and looked over to the end of his bed. He saw Frisk standing there. “Frisk what is it?” he sleepily asked.

She paused for a second as though she didn’t want to tell him. “I can’t sleep.” she softly answered. 

Asriel gave her a confused look. 

Frisk then sighed. “I just can’t calm down. I just keep thinking about all of the stuff that’s happened today and all the stuff we have to do tomorrow. It just stresses me out.” she finished quietly explaining. “But since we’re in a relationship now I want to ask you something.” 

“Sure what is it, Frisk?” Asriel asked.

“Is it okay if we snuggle?” she replied with a soft blush on her face.

The young prince’s face pinkened when she told him. Frisk filled up with embarrassment. “I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to...It’s just a suggestion.” she awkwardly told him.

“No, it’s okay. I actually...like the idea.” Asriel said while turning his head away from her. He then pulled up the covers from the side of the bed he wasn’t using. 

Frisk nodded and got into bed with him, slipping under the blankets. She got herself in and then moved right next to Asriel. She then nuzzled her face into his neck and the top part of his chest that was exposed by his t-shirt. “You’re so soft.” she softly told him.

Asriel cheeks turned an even brighter red. “Thanks...I try.” he awkwardly replied. He then wrapped his fluffy arms around her. He loved how warm he felt with her in his arms.

“It’s nice laying against you. Your fur is so warm and cozy, but you also have a nice firm base.” she quietly told him.

“Does that mean you enjoy my...hot...goat...bod?” he then awkwardly stammered out.

Frisk smiled and moved her head away from his chest. “I definitely appreciate it,” she said staring right into his eyes.

The two then kissed. It was a soft gentle one that matched the tenderness of the situation. She then laid back down on him. 

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Frisk then said.

“Well you’re so close to me I’m not surprised,” Asriel answered.

“Kind of reminds me of the time when we were kids and I asked you if I could hear it right after you came back to life.” she softly said while smiling again. 

“You know I thought you were a bit weird for asking that, right?”

“Yeah, I figure that. It’s just that I wanted to make sure you were okay.” she sincerely replied. 

He smiled. Even back then she was always looking out for him. He loved that so much about her. “This all I need. You here with me. I don’t want to do anything else.” Asriel softly told her with his eyes closed. 

Frisk then devilishly grinned. “Are you sure? Because I can feel your “chaos saber” up against me and it probably wants to do a lot more to me then just snuggle.” she said cheekily. 

Asriel face then turned bright red from embarrassment. “Just...go to sleep okay?”

“Okay, it’s not like it’s going to be hard or anything with you here making me feel warm and safe.” Frisk tenderly told him with her eyes closed. She then quietly fell asleep laying against him. 

The young prince smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you,” he whispered to her. 

He then happily drifted off knowing that she would be there.

To be continued in Out of the Void Part Four

Next time on Out of the Void:

Frisk and Asriel announce to the world that they’re dating. Alphys begins work on Mettaton’s upgrade. Gaster and Sans begin their research on the Void revealing dark secrets. The next Void duplicate appears and gives our heroes the fight of their lives. Frisk and Asriel encounter an old armless friend. And the truth behind Dr. Gaster is revealed. Determination will be tested and our heroes will be pushed to breaking point in Out of the Void Part Four! Secrets and Lies! And don’t worry there’ll be a lot of anime references for ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of part three of six. It was certainly a fun part to work on. (Even if I got these out later than I wanted to.) But I have an announcement to make! I'm going to be collecting all of these parts into one single coherent master post. Which means these will be deleted but you'll be able to read all of the chapters in one place from now on. Anyway, see ya later!


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an announcement and not connected to the main story at all.

Hey Guys, PastaGuy here! And I have some announcements to make. First off though I'd like to say thank you for all of your support and praise. You guys really make posting this stuff worth it. But anyway onto the announcement! 

The format of this story is going to be changing. I realized a while ago that the way this story is structured is not the best way to tell it. So I am going to be orphaning Reunions and Dimensions, Confessions and Turning Points, Undying Wills and New Beginnings and putting them all into a compilation called Out of the Void where all future parts will also be posted. (A Flower's Trial will remain by itself because it's a separate story.) 

So yeah, I hope that enjoy making that I'm making this easier to read and keep up with. See ya!


End file.
